Beautiful Life With You
by D-hime
Summary: When an ordinary girl falls for a hot japanese boy who just happens to be the heir of a well known car company, things are like heaven. But when the guy who she left behind years ago comes back to take her away in his arms... things go crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **There are names in this story that are actual names of Companies, TV shows, singers, and songs. They are only used in this story to create the atmosphere of this fanfic.

**Prologue**

I'm a 17-year-old girl turning 18 within months. Girls my age are usually thinking about clothes, music, and shopping. Those things can be forgotten in a second if you bring in love. Every girl in this known world thinks about love. I sometimes wonder when I will be in love. Feel that spark inside you when you see that someone destined to be with you. Now I've liked guys before but they didn't have the spark I'm looking for. I don't really care for love because I'm too busy thinking of clubs I'm in and all the classes I'm taking as a sophomore at Bodega College. I'm in college and I have to make the most of it. There's no room for love… until that spark lit up inside me. Some people might say I'm too young to tell when I'm in love but age is just a damn number.

**Chapter 1…**

"Another damn day of school…'' D said sitting down at her assigned seat in her Italian 1 class.

"It's not going to be finished for awhile D so just live with it.'' Her friend Jesse said as she sat next to her.

"I know, I know and nothing is going to happen." D slumped down in her seat ready to take a nap.

"I don't know D. Something might just happen. Something exciting happens everyday… but to different people.'' Jesse tried to be optimistic.

"And when will it be my turn?'' D rubbed her eyes wither her palms.

"When God chooses it to be.'' Jesse said awhile pulling her bag of pens out.

"When I think God is in a slump right now", D looked away and nuzzled herself in her arms.

"God's never in a slump. You are the one who's slumping.'' Jesse pointed at D. "Besides God has something in store for you. He's just waiting for the right time. It might happen today.''

"And what are the chances of that happening?'' D lifted her head to Jesse.

"Slim to none.'' Jesse admitted to D.

"Yup and it's going to stay like that for a long time…'' D snuggled her head in her arms on her desk.

"D, I was just trying to cheer you up.'' Jesse said awhile looking through her Italian book.

"I appreciate it Jesse. For a girl your age, you're really down to earth.''

"Thank you D!" Jesse smiled at D even though she couldn't see her.

"Your welcome, now nappy time…'' D drifted off into her sleep.

After class ended, D walked to T8 where her history class was. She walked in and saw the usual people in her class.

"Hey Mrs. S!" D waved at her teacher as she walked into the class.

"Hey D, are you ready for class today?'' Her teacher asked her.

"Sure I'm ready, might fall asleep again…'' She said as she put her stuff down near her seat.

"Well if you do, Louie can wake you up."

"Not if he goes first.'' She sat down at her desk. D went through her bag and noticed gum on her shoe.

"Damn gum…'' She pulled binder paper out of her binder and used it to get the gum off her shoe.

"Ew, that's gross D!" Louie said as he watched D take the gum off her shoe. She looked up at him and held up the wadded up gum on the piece of paper.

"I was just playing with you D.'' He sat down in the seat 4 feet away from D's left side. D looked at the doorway to see her classmates huddled around the grades posted up on the wall. She waited for them to come in so she can throw away the paper.

"I got the highest grade in class!" Jay one of the smartest and 'popular' kids in class said. She never paid attention to a person like him.

"I got a D baby! I'm passing the class baby!" Kiel the football player and class clown said as he danced his way to his seat behind D.

"Nice job Kiel, I'm sure you'll be passing all year!" D smiled as she encouraged him.

"That's right! Passing all year!" Kiel replied to her. She looked at the doorway to see if it was clear of people. When it was clear, D stood up, and was about to throw the paper away until the bell ran. Mrs. S walked to the front of class and motioned for D to sit down.

"Class, we're taking notes today so everyone take out whatever you need. D, can you turn the lights off since you're up?"

"Sure!" D said awhile getting up. She walked to the trashcan and light switch until someone bumped into her hard as the person came into the class. D lost her balance when the person bumped into her. She was about to fall on her back until the person grabbed her arm and pulled her into their arms. She was face to face with the person who bumped into her. D lost her breath when her eyes met with his. His eyes were the nicest she's seen in the school. He's the most handsome guy she's ever seen in school. In fact, this was the first time she's ever seen him. She felt his arms around her. D felt as if they were in another world, just the two of them together. The spark was lively in her.

"Hi.'' He said to her as he looked into her eyes.

"Hello." D smiled at him. His cheeks turned red when she smiled at him.

"PDA! PDA!" Louie shouted as he stood up in his chair and pointed at D and the guy holding her. D pushed herself out of his arms as the class laughed at her. D went back to throwing away her trash and turned off the lights abruptly stopping the class laughter.

"So you're the new student. I've been wondering when you've be coming." Mrs. S walked to the new student to get him settled in. When D sat back down at her desk, Louie leaned towards her.

"So how does it feel to be fondled by the new guy?'' He asked her.

"You're a dumb Louie…" D turned away from him.

"Tell him something new D.'' Kiel said. Louie turned to Kiel and gave him a 'that's stupid' look.

"D,'' Mrs. S said as she walked to D's desk.

"Yes?" She said looking at her.

"Can you show our new student Au'lun the ropes to this class?" Mrs. S asked her D glanced at the tall and handsome Au'lun and back to her teacher.

"Sure!"

"Great, Au'lun you can sit next to D if you want.''

"Thank you." Au'lun said as he set his backpack on the desk next to D.

"Ok, let me go enter you into my laptop." Mrs. S walked away from them. Au'lun sat down next to D and looked at her.

"Um… Can I see the chapter assignment pages she gave you?" D asked him. Au'lun pulled the papers out of his binder and showed it to her.

"Ok, this is what you do. You read the long chapter and after you read it, you must make a chapter outline with these keywords in it." D circled the keywords. "You have to include, define, and highlight them in your outline." As D was explaining to him what to do, Au'lun was distracted with looking down her shirt and brought his gaze up to D's face. Her beauty intoxicated him.

"Au'lun, did you understand what I just told you?'' She asked him.

"Yeah, I got it." He said coming back to reality.

"Are you sure?"

"No… but I think I kind of get it." He said truthfully.

"Ok, explain to me what you do with this." D pointed at the outline assignments.

"I think you said we write outlines on chapters and have keywords in the outline.''

"Yup, but what do you do with the keywords in the outline?"

"Um… um… I think you define them and highlight them?'' Au'lun said as he tried to remember.

"Kind of… but it doesn't matter because I don't really do them.'' D said laughing.

"Ha-ha, ok.'' Au'lun gave her a smile. When she saw him smile, she couldn't help it but blush. His smile gleamed on her as she gazed upon his smile.

"Um… I'd like to thank you… for catching me near the door…'' D said as she gazed at his smiled.

"Your welcome, I'll do it again if I have to…'' Au'lun replied to her. They sat there looking at each other until Mrs. S brought them back to reality.

"Hey, we're taking notes now.' She waved her hands in front of them. Mrs. S went to the front of the class to set up.

"So, what are your classes?" D asked him as she took her black pen out of her bag.

"I have um…" Au'lun pulled out his schedule. "Journalism with Mrs. Dearly.''

"Oh, I have journalism too so we can walk to journalism together if you want."

"Sure." He was cheering in his mind.

"Great!" She couldn't believe he agreed. She never thought someone who was as handsome as Au'lun accept to walk with her to class.

"Ok everyone, notes time." Booing came from every side of the class as Mrs. S turned around. "Hey, do you want to take a test instead?'' The class went quiet when she threatened them with a test. "Good, now let's start.'' Au'lun pulled out his reading glasses and put them on to see the board better. D turned to him right when he put his glasses on.

"Wow…'' She thought to herself as she looked at him. As Au'lun adjusted his glasses, he caught D looking at him. She quickly looked away from him. Au'lun laughed to himself when she looked away. After 15 minutes of note taking, D started to drift off. Au'lun watched her slowly fall asleep on her desk. As he watched her, he started to fall asleep himself.

_**25 minutes later…**_

"D, Au'lun!" Mrs. S shook them as she yelled. They both woke up and looked around the class.

"Where's the class?" D said as she was stretching.

"Heading towards they're next class." She said as she walked over to her desk.

"THE BELL RANG?" D yelled.

"Yes.'' D gathered her stuff and threw it into her bag.

"I'm going to be late!" She said quickly putting on her bag.

"Where's the class?" Au'lun asked as he pulled out a map of the school.

"Right there.'' She pointed at the classes near the staff parking lot.

"Let's go!" Au'lun grabbed her hand and ran out of the class. They ran through the hallway near the cafeteria and to the school statue. D saw her friends waiting for her near the bear.

"Hi guys! Can't talk now! Need to get to class!" She yelled to them as she ran off with Au'lun. Her friend watched her sail off with a guy she's never seen before.

"Damn D…"

**End of Chapter 1…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You're late D…'' Mrs. Dearly said looking up from her desk and at D when she heard her run into the room. She saw D with another boy next to her. "Oh, the new student is with you.''

"D… I knew one day you've be late because you were making out with some guy…'' Her friend Kyosuke said to her.

"Shut up…" She rolled her eyes at him.

"You need to work on adds D and I might just overlook your tardiness today.'' Mrs. Dearly said to her.

"Yeah… I'll be in that room if you need me Au'lun…" D pointed at the room next to a door that led to the computer lab.

"Au'lun, come here and let's settle you into this class." Au'lun walked over to Mrs. Dearly's desk.

In the advertising office, D sat down at the desk and opened her binder. She noticed a note on the desk and picked it up. It was a note from her friends.

"Looks like I'm working alone again…" She put the note down and pulled out her ad list. When she pulled it out, a picture fell out of her binder. She picked the picture up and looked at it. It was a picture of her and someone she loves… and is waiting for. For the past three years, she's put her heart on hold for a guy she believes will come back. He left the country during they're sophomore year in high school and the picture depicted the last time they were together. From that day, she regretted not telling him how she felt. Her heart ached as she gazes upon the picture.

"Hey D!" Au'lun said coming into the office. When D heard his voice, she immediately hid the picture in her binder and turned to him.

"Hey Au'lun!" She forced a smile out to hide her pain.

"What were you looking at?" Au'lun pulled a rolling chair and sat next to her.

"Oh nothing…" D lied to him as she was looking for her call list.

"Mrs. Dearly wanted me to work with you because your members don't show up a lot.'' Au'lun said to her.

"Yay, another ad member!" D threw her arms up in the air in joy. Au'lun laughed when she cheered. "I'm happy you're working with me. This job is boring when I'm alone.''

"Well you're not alone anymore." Au'lun put his hands into his pockets and looked at D. "So what do you do? Do you make calls all period?"

"Basically… it's quite boring…" D picked up the phone and hung it up. "But I don't make any calls.''

"Showing Au'lun your advertisement tricks D?" Mrs. Dearly said as she came into the office.

"Sure…'' D said giving her the thumbs up.

"Ok, keep up the good work!" Mrs. Dearly said as she walked out of the office.

"How are you getting the ads if you don't make calls? Don't you have to get ads for your grade?"

"Yeah, I get the ads from my friends. They're families owns restaurants and other stores so I basically got everything covered."

"What would you do if they stop advertising?" He asked her. D looked puzzled for a moment and looked at Au'lun.

"Um… I guess I start calling." She started to scratch her head and laugh.

"Oh, I see. So what do you do with all this free time?"

"Um… probably do homework but today since I don't really know you yet, let's play 10 questions!" She clapped her hands and turned to Au'lun.

"Isn't it called 21 questions?" Au'lun said looking at her.

"Yeah but we don't have enough time to ask 21 questions!" She said to him.

"I'm guessing you want to go first?" He said adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go first but ok.''

"Oh… that's ok.''

"Ok, first off what's your full name?"

"Au'lun N-'', he paused before he said his last name.

"Last name too.'' She said as she leaned on her knees.

"Ni- Nissan, Au'lun Nissan.'' He said to her.

"Au'lun Nissan… hey you have a car company name as your last name!"

"Yeah…'' He forced a chuckle out.

"Ok next question, what's your nationality?"

"I am Japanese.'' He replied to her question.

"Really, you have a weird name for a Japanese guy. I don't mean weird but…''

"I understand, I was born in France so my parents gave me a French name.'' He explained to her.

"You were born in France? That's cool!"

"I guess it's cool.'' He adjusted his glasses to see her better.

"Ok next question how many languages can you speak?" Au'lun thought long and hard as he came up with an answer.

"Six languages.''

"Six languages? What are they?"

"Japanese, Korean, Chinese, French, German, and English.'' He named off the languages he knew.

"Korean really?" She asked him again.

"Yes.'' He said shaking his head.

"Prove it.'' She said to him.

"The teacher's coming.'' Au'lun said in Korean. D suddenly picked up the phone and looked out of the office door. Mrs. Dearly was speaking to one of the graphic designers of the class. With a sigh of relieve, she put the phone down and punched Au'lun.

"Hey! You wanted me to prove that I spoke Korean!" Au'lun said as he punched himself away from D before she hit him.

"Don't scare me like that! Ok, you know Korean, why so many languages?"

"My parents… they want me to know the languages of the big… countries in the car industries…'' He mumbled the last part.

"Huh? I didn't hear the last part.''

"Uh, it's ok. I wasn't that important.'' He said trying to hide something. "Are you Korean D?"

"Only half'', she replied to him.

"What's the other half?" He kept asking her questions.

"Cambodian, hey it's not your turn!" D said to him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what your nationality is." Au'lun said apologizing to her.

"Don't be sorry, anyways how many questions have I asked you?" D had forgotten how many she asked him already.

"You've asked me… Five questions'', he replied to her.

"Five? Already? I thought I asked 3!" D said to him.

"You did ask 3 questions but what you said earlier counts as questions to and just now two more.'' Au'lun said using his fingers to demonstrate.

"You're really on this question game huh?" She asked him.

"Yup and that's 8." Au'lun said point to her.

"Ok, ok, next question. How many girlfriends have you've had?"

"I've never had a girlfriend but I was in love with someone before." Au'lun looked down at the floor of the office.

"What happened?" D asked him.

"Well, she didn't feel the same way I felt for her. She just wanted to be friends.'' He looked up at D when he finished telling her.

"You don't have anything to hide huh?"

"Well, there are some things that I need to hide and some that I don't. Now, isn't it my turn?" He rubbed his hands together and sat up straight.

"Yeah but you already asked me 2 questions."

"Ok, what's your real name?" He asked her.

"Daniene Hime." D replied to him.

"What a nice name, this is the first time I ever heard your name.''

"Thank you!" She gave him a smile.

"Next question, do you have a boyfriend?" Au'lun kept his eyes on her.

"No, I don't." She replied to him awhile gripping her pen.

"Are you in love with someone?" He kept with the questions.

"Well… you see… sort of. Actually it's more like I'm trying to forget him." She looked away from him.

"Why are you trying to forget him?"

"Because it's no use being in love with someone who isn't here, my friend Dong Wook told me to forget him because it only hurts me more to remember him." She gripped her hands as her heart ached with pain.

"Does it… hurt you to talk about this?" Au'lun asked her as he watched D gripping her hands together.

"Oh no", D pretended like it didn't hurt her one bit.

"Would you mind telling me what happened between the two of you?" Au'lun adjusted his glasses again and directed his attention back to D.

"Well what happened between us was like-'' as she was going to tell him, the bell rang.

"Damn, I'll tell you another time ok?" D got up and started to put her things away.

"I'll walk you to class D''; Au'lun said getting up from his chair and putting it where he found it.

"It's ok; you have to find your class. Where is it? I mean what class is it.'' D corrected herself.

"It's C6 calculus.'' Au'lun said looking at his schedule.

"Oh my next clear is near there.'' D said as a visual of her class popped up into her head.

"Oh then I'll walk you to your class.'' The both them grabbed they're things and walked out of the class. D noticed her friend Ryo standing near the door.

"Hey Ryo!" D said as they were walking to class.

"D! Who's this?" Ryo turned her attention to Au'lun standing next to D.

"Oh yeah, Ryo this Au'lun, Au'lun this is Christina but everyone calls her Ryo.''

"Nice to meet you'', Au'lun said shaking her hand.

"So D, is the class near?" Au'lun asked her as they were walking.

"Yeah, it's pretty close. Oh god, I have a test… Damn it, I forgot to study!" D said hitting her forehead.

"Do you ever study?" Ryo asked D.

"No…'' D smiled at the both of them. Au'lun laughed at D as he looked at her.

"Hey, what are you laughing at Au'lun?" D said pushing him awhile walking beside him.

"I'm laughing at you." He kept on laughing at her.

"Damn it Au'lun!" D grabbed his arm and started to shake him. Ryo looked at them as they were walking together.

"Um… I'm going to go to class now so I'll see you two later. Bye!'' Ryo winked at D and went on to her next class.

"Oh god…'' D looked down and shook her head in disappointment.

"What?" Au'lun asked her.

"… It's nothing… Oh, your class is over there Au'lun." D pointed to the classes partially hidden by the trees in front of them.

"Oh, where's your class?" Au'lun said looking around.

"Right there'', D pointed to the class in the corner of the building swallowed by the shadows of the trees. "The class looks especially scary today…'' She noticed the darkness surrounding the doorway. "I'll see you later ok Au'lun?"

"Let me walk you to the door of the classroom." He said to her as he looked at her.

"It's ok Au'lun." D said as she turned to her class. "You should be getting to your class anyways Au'lun, bye!'' D walked to her classroom. Au'lun stood there until he saw D walk into class. In her class, she walked to her assigned testing seat and didn't say anything. One of her friends in the class sat next to her.

"So who was that hot Asian guy with you outside?" She asked D.

"A friend, he's new to the school." D told her as she pulled her graphing calculator out.

"Are you showing him around the school, because if you're not, I will.'' Her friend smiled as she talked to her.

"D's doing more than showing him around, isn't it true D?" Another one of her friends said to her.

"No, what are you guys thinking?" D said to the both of them.

"Ok students, do your test and you two, and stay out of Daniene's love life!" The math teacher said to them.

"Thank you." D said to her math teacher with a sigh of relief.

"Let her deny the fact that she really likes him.'' Her teacher said awhile passing out the test.

"Shouldn't there be a rule called invasion of personal life?" D asked her teacher as she looked at her.

"No, if there was such a rule then that defeats the whole purpose of the teacher's lounge.'' D's teacher laughed as she saw D turn away.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After class, D walked to the class next to her class to wait for her friends like she always does at the beginning of lunch. As she was waiting, she went through her binder to make sure she wrote down the homework assignment from the last class. When she was looking through her binder, she saw the picture again. She pulled the picture out and looked at it again.

"D!" Au'lun said as he walked out of his class. D looked up at Au'lun. She immediately hid the picture in her binder and gave Au'lun a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" D said acting like she wasn't doing anything.

"Were you waiting for me D?" He asked her as he stood in front of her.

"Um… actually my friends have this class here. I wait and greet them here everyday." She explained to Au'lun her daily cycle.

"Damn that math test sucked…" D's friend Sam said as he packed his stuff into his bag in the class.

"Yeah but seeing that new boy really helped me on the test." Be said to Sam as she stood near his desk.

"What? How did that help you on the test?" Kate asked her as she walked to them.

"Well, hot guys make me remember my math." Be said to them.

"You are a weird person…" Kate shook her head in disappointment.

"Kate, you can't deny that the new guy is hot. Man, was he hot." Sam said to Kate.

"Sam, sometimes I forget you're gay. But comments like that remind me of how gay you really are." Kate said to Sam as she put her backpack on.

"Thank you!" Sam smiled at her.

"Kate, I know you think he's hot too!" Be said as she grabbed Kate's arm.

"Are you forgetting that I have a boyfriend?" Kate said trying to take them back to reality.

"Just because you're taken doesn't mean you can't look." Be said trying to crack Kate open.

"Ok, ok… he is pretty hot…" Kate didn't look at Be when she confessed.

"Uh oh guys, the new guy's off limits." Sam said awhile looking out of the class door. The two girls looked outside the door only to see D talking to Au'lun.

"They look so cute together…" Be said as she watched them. "Damn D… so lucky…"

"I want D to be happy with this guy because she told me about her last love and… She didn't really recover. I don't think she's forgot him yet." Sam said to the two girls.

"Why are they just standing there?" Kate said as she watched Au'lun and D talk to each other.

"D always waits for us there." Be said to Kate.

"Oh… yeah, I forget." The both of them then saw Sam tiptoe to the black board and stand against it.

"What are you doing?" Be asked him.

"Come over here! Hurry before D sees you!" He whispered and waved to the both of them. They both ran quickly to the black board and stood next to Sam.

"What are you kids doing?" They're teacher Mr. Britten asked them as he watched them hide near the black board.

"Mr. Britten, in a minute can you look outside the door for a girl and the new student and close the door?" Sam asked Mr. Britten.

"Why?" He asked them.

"Because we want them to think we're gone." They replied.

"What kind of friends are you?" Mr. Britten said to them.

"We're trying to let them be alone together Mr. Britten! You know falling in love and all that junk!" Sam said to Mr. Britten as he tried to hide.

"Oh! I see, you know you kids remind me of my friends and what they did to set my wife and I up-''

"Can you just do it!" Be said interrupting him.

"Ok, ok, keep your pants on!" Mr. Britten walked up to the door, looked out like Sam, Be, and Kate asked him to, and closed the door.

"Are they still there?" Sam whispered to him.

"No, I think they went to get lunch like normal students."

"If you hate us so much Mr. Britten, we'll leave…" be said as the three of them walked to the door.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that!"

"We know Mr. Britten!" The three of them left the class.

After school, Au'lun drove back to his mansion far away from the school. He drove up to the front of his house where his butler waited for him. Au'lun got out of his car and handed the keys to his butler. Au'lun walked into his house and started up the stairs towards his room.

"Au'lun, how was the first day of… community college?" His mom asked as she walked towards him from the living room. Au'lun turned to his mom and put his hand on the stair railing.

"It was good. Better than any other private college.'' Au'lun started back up the stairs.

"You know Au'lun, there's still time to enroll you into a private prestigious university. Son, seeing that you are the heir to the World's best car company, any university would accept you. Even if you weren't the heir to the Nissan fortune and company, they'll still accept you by just looking at your school records and high IQ.'' She said trying to convince him to leave Bodega College.

"I'm happy where I am mom.'' He kept on walking up.

"I only want the best for you Au'lun. I'm sure Keiko would have wanted the-''

"Don't ever mention her name again mom…" Au'lun interrupted her and went into his room. He shut the door behind him, walked to his bed, and flopped down on it. "Why does she have to bring her up all the time?" He closed his eyes and tried to forget what his mom said to him. As he closed his eyes, D popped up in his mind. Her smiled filled his mind. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I love community college…" Au'lun turned to his side and started to think of things.

**A month later…**

Au'lun and D had gotten closer but things didn't escalate as Au'lun wanted it to. Friendship was as far as everything went between them. One day in Journalism, D received numerous phone calls from her ad clients pulling they're ads out of the month's issue.

"What? But you told me-''

"I know Daniene but things happen and I'm sorry for not being honest on my word. I'm really sorry." The restaurant owner said to her. D combed back her hair with one hand and tried not to yell.

"It's fine I'll just call someone else, thank you for calling to inform me.'' D hung up the phone before the owner could say anything else. Disappointed at the thought of staying after school to make calls, she slumped onto the table. Au'lun walked into the office to see D on the table.

"What's wrong D?" He said walking around her and leaning against the table.

"You know how I said we were set for the ads for this upcoming issue?" D said turning her head to look up at Au'lun.

"Yeah'', he shook his head.

"Well, today almost half of the companies called to pull they're ad out of this month's issue and I won't be able to find 10 ads by this afternoon. Our grades will go down because of this." She explained to him as she laid across the desk.

"How much space is there left over?" He asked her.

"At least a half of page'', D said looking at the layout she drew out. Au'lun pulled out a magazine from the back pocket of his pants, opened it to a page, and handed it to D. She sat up in her cheer and grabbed the magazine from him.

"Nissan motors… what's this for?" She asked him as she looked at the advertisement in the magazine.

"Use that ad in the newspaper.'' He said awhile adjusting his glasses.

"What? We can't use any ad from a magazine. We have to have the permission of the company first and we need money Au'lun.'' Au'lun looked at the ground for a while and looked back up.

"Hm… how do I explain this to you... Can you turn the page back two pages."

"Ok," D did what Au'lun asked her to. Her eyes widened when she saw a huge picture of Au'lun leaning against a blue GTR Nissan Skyline.

"Young Mogul takes Car Industry to the next level.'' D said reading the headlines. She looked down at the article. "Young and hot Au'lun Nissan is not only known as the prince of Nissan's growing empire but is also well known in Japan to have been dating one of Japan's well sought out models Keiko Saodeko who just happens to be the younger sister of one of Japan's greatest rock stars Kirito Saodeko." D turned her attention to Au'lun who was trying to act like the article was never printed.

"You're the heir to the Nissan Empire?" She asked him as she looked up from the article.

"… Yeah…" Au'lun slowly replied to her and slicked back his layered neck length hair.

"When were you going to tell me this Au'lun?" D said poking his hip with a marker.

"Um… never?" Au'lun said scooting a few inches away from D.

"So you were going to keep this from forever?" D said pushing him.

"Well… that was the plan…" Au'lun scratched his head and started to laugh.

"And how about this model, were you ever going to tell me about her?"

"Well… um… no…'' Au'lun said to her.

"Why?" She felt her anger slowly build up.

"Like I said weeks ago, there are some things that I need to hide and some things that I don't.'' Au'lun crossed his arms and looked at D.

"Fine, whatever." D went back to work. "So this ad is going to fit that whole half page?"

"Yes, what's the price?" Au'lun asked her.

"$298.'' Au'lun pulled out his wallet, took $300 out, and put it on the table.

"There's $300 for the ad.''

"I'll go give it to Mrs. Dearly but wait, I want to ask you something.'' She said turning to him and standing up with the money and ad in her hand.

"Ok." He said awhile still leaning against the table.

"Why are you carrying a magazine with an article of yourself?" She said getting up and shaking the magazine.

"One of the Asian guys in one of my classes had it and he recognized me so I took the magazine from him. I don't want anyone else to know.''

"You know the whole school will eventually.'' She picked up the money awhile talking to him.

"I know, I'm surprised it took this long." Au'lun said to her.

"A lot of people like me are very dense and sadly we're all in the same school." D said looking down.

"Your not dense…" Au'lun walked up to her and held her chin up to him so they're eyes could meet. "I wasn't being truthful about telling you who I really am. I'm sorry…'' As both of them looked into each other's eyes, Au'lun leaned down to kiss her, but D pulled away from him.

"Um… I have to… uh yeah.'' D quickly walked out of the office.

"Damn…" Au'lun said. He had a feeling she was going to avoid him for a while for what he tried to do. A few minutes later, D didn't come back into the room leaving Au'lun alone in the office.

"I guess she won't be coming back…" Au'lun said to himself as the bell rang. As he was getting up, D appeared in the doorway. She then quickly walked to him, grabbed his hand, put an envelope in his hand, and quickly walked away. Au'lun watched her walk away and looked down at the envelope she put in his hand. His name was written nicely on the envelope. He opened the envelope to see what it was. It was an invitation to D's 18th birthday party. The party was in 2 months. Even though it was far away, he was thinking of what he should get for her. He got his stuff and went to class. The whole time in his next few classes, he tried to come up with something for D but he couldn't of anything that was perfect for her. When he got home, he immediately searched for the most unique present he can find. After hours of searching on the internet, he finally found something he's never seen before.

"…. Wow… It's perfect.'' Au'lun looked at the availability of it in the U.S. "New York?" Au'lun picked his cell phone up and called the airport where his family's private jet was.

"Hi, this is Au'lun Nissan. Have the jet ready in 2 hours to depart to New York. I'll be going to New York for a few days." He hung up his phone, grabbed a few things, and headed down the stairs. As he ran down the stairs, his mom walked towards him from the living room.

"Where are you going son?" She asked him as he stood near the railing.

"New York for a few days, I'll be back on Thursday.'' He said giving his bag to his maid so she can load it into the car waiting for him in front of his house.

"Awhile you're there; tomorrow you have an interview with **Entertainment Tonight**." She said to him.

"What? Why?" Au'lun said turning to his mom.

"This week they're doing their shows on America's top rising young moguls and you've been picked to be interviewed by them. Good timing that you're heading to New York now. I'll call them and tell them you'll be going to their studio tomorrow.'' She said as she walked away to make a call.

"I hate all of these interviews and crap. First the import car magazine and now this, god… I'm leaving…" Au'lun rushed out of the house and jumped into the seat of the limo waiting for him.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At D's house, she was in her room inviting her friends from her old high school to her party.

"Tae win, do you think you can come to my party at China Palace?" D asked him over the phone.

"Yeah, I can D! It's your 18th birthday party right?" He asked her.

"Yup, it's going to be cool! I didn't think my dad would actually book the whole restaurant for the part considering we're poor.'' She said to him as she was doing her homework.

"You know how parents are D." Tae Win said to her awhile slowly rotating in his chair.

"I guess, oh I wanted to ask you something…" D said starting to get nervous.

"Ok, ask away.''

"How's… Kensou", D said hesitating to ask.

"He's uh… good…" Tae Win replied.

"Really, are you sure? Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"Well… there's something he told me…'' His tone of voice lowered when he spoke.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Well… he said he's never coming back because there's… nothing he wants to see here.'' D felt a stone fall on her heart.

"Did he say anything specific?" D asked him.

"Well… let's not go into detail…" Tae Win nervously laughed.

"Oh… Ok, um… I got to go now… I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry for making you feel bad if you do D.'' Tae Win said as he can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Oh there's nothing to be sorry for Tae Win. You can't help what people feel. Bye.'' D hung up the phone, walked to her door, and looked at it. She leaned against it and let her tears roll down her face. She slid down to the floor and hugged her knees as she cried.

The next day, D went to school with a smile on her face. She walked into her Italian class and sat next to Jesse.

"Good morning Jesse! Isn't it a lovely day today?" She said as she took her books out. Jesse turned to D and gave her a weird look.

"No…'' Jesse replied to her turning back to her backpack.

"Why?" D asked her.

"It looks like it's about to rain D. It's all gloomy and dark outside. I don't see what's so beautiful about it. There's something wrong with you today.'' Jesse said turning the pages in her Italian book.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Why do you say that?" She asked with a perky voice.

"It's not you to be happy in the morning. You're either sleepy or quiet because you're sleepy.'' Jesse said listing the reason why.

"I can be happy in the morning too!" D threw her arms up in the air in joy.

"I know but it's just not you D.''

"I went to sleep early last night.''

"Ok fine, I'll let you go now but I know there's something wrong with you. You're just hiding your true feelings inside. You shouldn't hide your feelings. You'll never be able to confront you're feelings if you hide it.'' As Jesse was talking, D looked down at her book. She knew Jesse was right.

"D, D, hey.'' Jesse said as she turned to her. When she faced D, she saw what she assumed to be D's tears fall onto her book creating wet spots on the pages.

"Are you ok D?" Jesse quickly asked as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just started to get really tired.'' She turned to Jesses and wiped her tears away.

"D…''

At D's home, she was watching some T.V before she went to sleep. When she changed the channel, she recognized someone on a show.

"Is that…. Au'lun?" She said trying to figure out who it was.

"This is ET bringing you a hot interview with one of America's new rising moguls the prince of the Nissan Empire, Au'lun Nissan." The host turned to Au'lun and smiled.

"Hi.'' He said to her.

"So Au'lun, how does it feel to be a rising young mogul?" She asked him.

"It feels weird because I never thought things would go this far.'' He answered her question.

"What do you mean by this far?"

"Well I thought I was only going to be known as the Nissan boy but after a few appearances in magazines and such, everyone knows me by my real name and calls me the prince of the Nissan Empire.''

"So you're saying you didn't think you would be famous?"

"Yeah'', he replied to her.

"Ok, rumor control! Ok, there's been a huge rumor about you and you're past love Keiko Saodeko, is it true you were an item and maybe still are?" She asked him. Au'lun paused for a second, pushed his glasses up, and looked up.

"We never dated, we're just friends.'' He replied to her.

"Oh, is there someone now?" She kept on asking him questions about his personal life.

"D! Dong Wook is on the phone!" Her mom yelled as she leaned into the hallway.

"Ok'', D ran out of her room to get the phone.

"That's a secret." Au'lun said to her.

"Oh so there is one…''

"Maybe'', Au'lun wouldn't let her go deeper into his personal life.

"Ok, this is all the time we have left. You've been watching ET, goodnight!''

"Dong Wook! You can't come? But we're best friends!" D said to Dong Wook over the phone as she walked back into her room. She didn't realize the T.V show was over.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry D. It's just all of this fan meetings and T.V appearances. I'm so sorry… Oh yeah! Did you get my new album?" Dong Wook asked her over the phone.

"Yes I did! It's such a great! I can't stop listening to it!" She said grabbing his album from her CD collection and looking at the cover.

"I'm glad you like my album! What is your favorite song on the CD?" He asked her.

"I love all the songs but the one song that really took my heart away is 'Holding Flowers'. I feel all warm inside when I hear you're song Dong Woo.'' She explained to him over the phone as she put his CD into her stereo.

"Mission accomplished!" Dong Wook said to her. She laughed at his joke and grabbed her T.V remote. D sighed as she turned her T.V off.

"I miss you Dong Wook…'' She said to him as she laid across her bed holding the phone near her ear.

"I miss you too D… Is there something wrong D?" He said sensing a dilemma in her voice.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I can sense it, even through the phone.''

"You know me too well Dong Wook…'' She said rolling over to look up at her ceiling.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time so yeah. Anyways, what's the matter?"

"I don't know… I don't think I should be worked up on something that's so stupid.''

"What is it?" He asked her again.

"One of my friends… told me that the guy I still like isn't coming back…'' She felt as if there was a stone in her throat trying to stop those words from coming out. She stood up and walked over to her desk, pulled her seat out, and sat down.

"Is there more?" He asked her again.

"Yeah… he also told me that the guy I like isn't coming back because he doesn't have anything he wants to see here… and I can't help but think that the thing is me…'' Tears rolled down her face.

"D, forget him. He's not worth your time…''

"I can't forget him Dong Wook, I love him too much to forget him.'' Tears uncontrollably came down her face like a river.

"Are you crying?" Dong Wook asked her as he listened to her sobbing on the other line.

"I'm sorry Dong Wook but I can't forget someone I love…''

"D, thinking about him causes you too much grief… please forget him… leave him in the past where he belongs…''

"I'll try Dong Wook… Thank you…'' She said awhile wiping her tears away.

"Your welcome, anyways I have to go now D. Have a great party!"

"Ok, thank you Dong Wook again… for everything.'' She

"D, I'm always here for you. Goodnight.'' D hung up her phone and laid her head down on her desk.

"I'm so stupid…''

The next day at school, D felt so bad but she hid her feelings behind a smile. No one realized she was in pain inside. As she was waiting for the bell to ring in her last class, Au'lun popped up in her mind.

"Au'lun… where did you go?" When the ball rang, she walked to the parking lot and waited at the grassy area for her sister-in-law. She waited and waited until everyone around her was gone. A few minutes later, a car pulled up in front of her. She looked up and saw Au'lun come out of the driver's seat of the car and walk up to D.

"Do you need a ride D? I'll take you home if you want me too.'' He said to her offering her a ride.

"As much as I want to be in a Nissan Skyline, I can't. My sister-in-law is picking me up today. Thanks for the offer though!" D said smiling at him.

"I'll wait with you then." Au'lun walked closer to her and sat down next to her. Silence hung in the air for a while.

"I hate feeling in love…'' D said cutting the silence that hung in the air.

"Huh?" He turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"Whenever I fall in love… I always get hurt in the end… I thought things would work out if I just waited for Kensou to come back. But… he never will because… of me. Well it's nothing to be mad over.'' She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Kensou… is that him?" Au'lun asked as he looked up at the sky.

"Yes, the guy I was in love with for the past three years.''

"Wow,'' Au'lun said.

"Yeah, just a few days ago, my friend told me to never hide my feelings and emotions inside because it'll hurt me. Whatever I do to hide my feelings away from people… it never works. I guess I'm too transparent to hide my feelings." A tear rolled down D's face. "I guess it shows through my face that my heart's broken.'' Au'lun turned to D only to see her crying.

"I can't stop myself from crying." D said trying to wipe her tears away. "I can't stop loving Kensou.'' D covered her face with her hands and cried. Au'lun turned her to him, gently pulled her hands away from her face, and wiped her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her. He gently pulled away but was still close to her face.

"Don't cry D… A person as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying… Be with me… and I'll never make you cry…'' Au'lun said as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to cry himself as he watched her cry. He couldn't bear to see her cry. D felt as if she can believe what he said and she'll be ok with him but she couldn't forget Kensou. She couldn't help but cry.

"Dannie!" Her sister-in-law yelled from her car. D looked at her sister-in-law's car, quickly grabbed her stuff, and ran to the car.

"D! I'm sorry!" Au'lun yelled. D stopped for a second before getting into the car and went in. Au'lun watched D and her sister-in-law drive away.

"Damn! I did it again!" Au'lun said punching the ground.

In the car, D didn't say anything to her sister. She tried her best to hide her crying from her sister-in-law.

"Dannie, are you ok? You didn't say hi to me when you came in?" She said awhile paying attention to the road. "Who was the boy sitting next to you? He's really cute."

"I'm so stupid… I ran away like a fool.'' D said as she was looking out of the side window.

"Ran away from what?" Her sister asked.

"Just now Au'lun asked me to be with him and he'll never make me cry…" D said to her.

"Sounds like a good man to me. Why didn't you say anything or run away as you put it."

"I don't know… maybe it's because I'm afraid to fall in love again…''

"Again?"

"I'm in love with this guy who doesn't live in the country anymore…''

"What, why are you still in love with this guy? You should be looking for someone else!" Her sister-in-law said to her.

"But I believe that he'll come back one day…''

"Is there any proof that he's coming back anytime soon?" She asked D awhile driving.

"No, my friend told me that he's not coming back…''

"That's your queue to find someone else! And it looks like that someone else has found you! Dannie, don't get hung up on someone who you know won't ever come back. If you stay like this, you'll miss out on that special someone.''

"So do you think I should be with Au'lun?" D said turning to her.

"Well, that's something for you to decide. But if you do choose to be with him, I have a good feeling that you'll be happy with him.'' D looked away and thought about the decision. She had to pick between waiting for Kensou or be with Au'lun and start a new life with him.

"If you don't like this friend of yours or don't feel anything then just break it off.'' Her sister said to her. "Follow your heart.''

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
